


Dr.Fernades

by Scarletlovesme



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Doctor AU, Doctor/Intern, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletlovesme/pseuds/Scarletlovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss/intern AU. For anon on Tumblr.<br/>Erza didn't know what to expect to happen at her first day at Fiore Hospital but she did not expect to see him.<br/>Might make this a series of one shots in this AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr.Fernades

Prompt:Boss/intern AU

Couple:Jerza

Warning: Slight NSFW

I'm screwed

This wasn't what Erza imagined her first day as an intern at Fiore Hospital would be like. Though really she didn't really know what to expect. She didn't think she would get to scrub on an amazing surgery or save someone life and become the hero. No, being an intern means anything could happen.

And right now Erza was on the hunt for her resident. Which was like finding a needle in a hay stack. The Hospital was fairly large and trying to find anyone was nearly impossible. But as much as she wanted to give up on her search that wasn't an option. This morning a young teenage girl came in for having multiple seizures with no clear reason behind it. Anyone would love to be on that case, but after spending several hours with her anyone would agree with Erza that she a total pain in the ass! But as much of a pain in the ass she was, it was still her job to watch over her.

Erza turned right down the hall heading towards the west side of the hospital. She hadn't checked there yet, so maybe she'd find her there. Just as she was thinking that She almost bummed straight into her resident. Her big blue eyes narrowed at her.

"Dr. Strauss" Erza gasp

"What is it?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"Sherria parents have questions, do you talk to them or do I ask Dr. Vastia?"

"No, Vastia off the case" She said "Sherria belongs to the new attending now, " turning to point in the direction behind her "He's over there."

Erza nodded and Mira continued on her way. Seeing a small group of doctors chatting amongst each other. Erza looked over each one trying to guess which one could possibly be the new attending. When her eyes imminently landed on the guy standing at the end of the group. He had a tattoo under his right eye and messy blue hair. She defiantly seen him before. Then recognition hit her like a bus. She knew the man because it was the same man that lied naked sleeping on her living room floor this morning.

A scene from last night flashed across her mind. His firm lips peppering kisses across her stomach, his hands creasing up her body to squeezed her breast while he buried his face between her legs. The very memory caused a very visible blush to spread across her face. Erza watched him embarrassed to be thinking of such lewd things in the middle of the day that she almost missed how he was looking directly at her with confusion in his face. Before she even registered what she was doing Erza already walk back in the direction she just came from.

"This is not happening" Erza thought as she paced down the hallway.

She could hear rushing foot steps behind her and somehow Erza knew it was him chasing after her

"Erza, Can I talk to you for a second?" Jellal asked

"Actually I was- "before she could finish her sentence Jellal, already gripping arm and dragging her to the closes room. Shutting the door swiftly behind him.

"Dr. Fernandes-"

"Dr. Fernandes?" This morning, it was Jellal. Now it's " He said with smile.

"Dr. Fernandes we should pretend it never happened" Erza said curtly.

"What never happened?" Jellal said trying to sound honestly confused. "You sleeping with me, or you throwing me out this morning?"

"Both are fawn memories I'd like to hold onto "He smiled.

"No, this can't exist. You get that, right?"

Jellal chuckled "You took advantaged of me and now you wanna forget about it?"

"I didn't not-"

"I was drunk and good-looking. You took advantage" Jellal said cutting her off.

"I was the one who was drunk" Erza huffed "Besides you're not that good-looking"

He shrugged "Maybe not today" He said walking around her. "Last night, I was. I had my best shirt on."

"You took advantage" Jellal teased again.

"I did not take advantage" she said turning to face Jellal.

"Want to take advantage again? Say Friday night?" Jellal said staring into her eyes.

For a brief moment they stared into each other's eyes. The air around them grew heavy and hot and another blushed crept across Erza face again from thoughts she had earlier. Jellal seem to notice because he flashed her the same smiled he'd used just a moment ago. It sent butterfly's in her stomach.

Damn him…

"N-no" Erza stuttered. "Damn it Erza get yourself together!" She shouted to herself.

"You're an attending and I'm your intern" Erza continued. She stops, Jellal was staring at her with the dreamy eyes. Like he was caught up remember something.

"S-stop looking at me like that!" Erza shouted at him blushing.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Like you've seen me naked."

Jellal chuckled. Damn it

She needed to get away from him. Far way.

"Dr. Fernandes" She said now trying to sound professional. "This is inappropriate, has that occurred to you?"

"It has" He said stepping closer to her. He narrowed his eyes at her looking her up and down. "Erza Scarlet"

His hand reaching out to tuck a lock of scarlet hair behind her ear. "The name really suits you" he said his fingers slowly creasing down the side of her face setting her skin ablaze. She felt her face turn red all over again. Jellal whispered her name making it seem like he was committing a sin just saying it. His large hand settling on the back of her neck. Slowly his face inched closer and Erza eyes fluttered shut. Without even knowing it her left hand entangled itself with the long white sleeve of Jellal lad coat will the other pressed against his broad chest. Their lips were just seconds away from touching when the sound of Erza pager beeping echo throughout the room and ruining the moment. A heavy breath of air passed through her lips as she fumbled to pull her pager from the waist of her pants.

E-excuse me I have to go!" She said rushing out the door pager in hand.

Like I said…I'm screwed.

*Notes: Sorry It took so long! I haven't written in a while so I took me a while. And to any of you how have watched Grey's Anatomy. Yes, I wrote this as the same scene between Derek and Merideth (With some minor changes of course). As soon as I got this prompt this scene stuck with me for Jerza


End file.
